


Cuando los deseos se cumplen

by Billbalagirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billbalagirl/pseuds/Billbalagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por extrañas razones, Thorin llega a cumplir su último deseo antes de morir; poder compartir unos últimos momentos con su querido hobbit sin rencores ni preocupaciones por Erebor. Aunque hay algún que otro detalle que Thorin habría cambiado sobre dicho deseo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una visita inesperada

Thorin Escudo de roble yacía sobre su propio lecho. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho, no hacía falta que ningún curandero se lo dijera, solo con mirarlos a la cara era evidente. 

Mientras está tumbado esperando a que sus curanderos le den la noticia a su hermana, mira la preciosa joya que guarda en sus manos. Empieza a pensar en la guerra que estaba a punto de provocar por esa piedra. **Una piedra**. Había desterrado a su ladrón por una piedra. Oh, y ahora llegan los recuerdos de su ladrón al que ni tan siquiera había dejado que le viese antes de partir a su hogar. "Un traidor no merecer ver a ningún rey" recuerda gritar desde una de las tiendas que se le proporcionó tras la batalla.

Dís entró en la habitación conteniendo las lágrimas y arrodillándose junto a la cama. Empezó a sostenerle la mano mientras murmuraba algo. "Genial, ahora también me estoy quedando sordo" pensó para sus adentros. Odiaba esta situación. Odiaba tener que morir de una forma tan deshonrosa, sí, había luchado en el campo de batalla como un auténtico guerrero, pero si hubiera actuado como un rey sabio habría compartido su oro con la gente a la que se lo prometió. Un ejército fuerte y bien alimentado habría acabado con los orcos mucho antes de lo esperado y no habría dejado tantos muertos a su paso. Oh, cuánta gente habrá muerto a causa de tal guerra, una guerra que él solo tendría que haber afrontado sin inmiscuir a tantos inocentes... Incluso sus dos jóvenes sobrinos habían sido derribados en el campo de batalla como si fueran meros insectos. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermana a la cara mientras estaban en la misma habitación. Odiaba la piedra del arca. La odiaba tanto.

Mientras su hermana le acariciaba el dorso de la mano, Thorin hizo un esfuerzo y la sujetó mientras con su otra mano sostenía la piedra. Dís dejó caer una lágrima y Thorin la miró con una expresión pacífica en su rostro. "Sé fuerte" dijo "Ahora el peso de todo el reino cae sobre ti". Thorin nunca había visto a su hermana tan decaída. Dicho ésto, Dis le besó la frente y lo dejó solo en la sala. Quizá ya era hora de morir.

En sus últimos momentos de lucidez, Thorin acariciaba la piedra del arca. Todo ésto por una piedra. Cómo despreciaba la piedra del arca. Cómo le gustaría estar con su mediano ahora mismo y pedirle disculpas por todo el daño que le causó.

 

* * *

Bilbo llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo en Bolsón cerrado desde su llegada de Erebor. Aún está buscando una buena cubertería en el mercado de hobbiton para poder sustituir todas las cucharas que Lobelia le robó. Qué mujer tan terrible.

Ya eran las once, hora para tomar un té y terminar de leer su último libro. Sí, Bilbo había acabado leyendo la biblioteca entera de su padre intentando distraerse desesperadamente del silencio de su hogar y de sus propios recuerdos amargos.

Entró en la cocina y puso la tetera a hervir, mientras tanto, colocó un plato con algunas galletas en la mesita del salón al lado de su sillón favorito. Cuando la tetera hirvió, se preparó una taza de té y se sentó en su sillón.

O al menos eso intentó.

Un extraño sonido le hizo saltar. "¡¿Pero qué acaba de ocurrir?!" gritó. Y allí, sentado en su sillón favorito había un gato de color pardo acurrucado y mirándolo con los ojos como platos. "¿Un gato?" se preguntó; Bilbo no había visto un gato desde su última visita a Bree, no sabía que habían gatos en la Comarca.

"Hola pequeño, ¿te has perdido?" le preguntó Bilbo acercando tentativamente la mano. El gato seguía mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y sin dar señales siquiera de que estaba vivo. Bilbo le acarició la cabeza despacio y el animal reaccionó ronroneando y parpadeando casi cómicamente.

Parece que los días de soledad en Bolsón cerrado se acabaron para Bilbo.


	2. Primer día de convivencia (versión de Bilbo)

Bilbo creía que lo había visto todo durante su aventura pero al parecer se equivocaba, ¿un gato en la Comarca? Demasiado extraño. Estaba casi seguro de que alguien debió abandonarlo a las afueras de Bree y de algún modo se las apañó para llegar a Bolsón Cerrado. Era un gato tan mono, aún seguía mirándolo con esos enormes ojos azules. ¿Acaso nunca había visto un hobbit? ¿estará asustado?

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer algo?" El gato parpadeó y volvió a mirarlo como había estado haciendo hace un momento. "Creo que... sí, creo que tengo algo de pescado seco en la despensa, espera un momento" Antes de que su inquilino se diera cuenta Bilbo había puesto un plato plano lleno de pescado seco al lado de la chimenea y el gato bajó del sillón como si hubiera visto un manjar. El té de Bilbo ya se había enfriado, pero eso no le impedía poder sentarse en su sillón a tomar pastas con su nuevo amigo.

"¿Tienes pensado quedarte aquí mucho tiempo? si quieres puedo ponerte un nombre, a no ser que ya tengas dueño..." el gato había terminado su plato y se sentó frente a Bilbo mirándolo expectante. "¿No? bueno, me gusta el color de tu pelaje, creo que Roble te iría bastante bien, ¿no crees?"

* * *

 

Bilbo estaba preparando un colchón para el pequeño con viejas ropas de su abuelo, hacía tiempo que quería deshacerse de ellas pero no le gustaba tirar las cosas sin sentido. El pequeño Roble lo seguía a todas partes, Bilbo tenía entendido que los gatos no eran muy amigables, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Empezó a poner todos los trapos dentro de una funda de almohada y la puso dentro de una cesta de mimbre lo suficientemente grande como para que Roble pudiera dormir dentro cómodamente.

"¿Te gusta?" dijo Bilbo mirando a Roble que se había montado en la mesa para poder ver bien lo que Bilbo le estaba enseñando. Después volvió a mirar a Bilbo otra vez.

"Eres un gatito muy raro, ni siquiera te he oído maullar por primera ve-" "MIAU" lo interrumpió Roble antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Bilbo se limitó a sonreírle cariñosamente.

"Ven, dime dónde quieres que coloque tu nueva cama, ¿en el salón o en alguna habitación?" antes de que Bilbo pudiera enseñarle algunas de las habitaciones Roble había bajado de la mesa y dirigido hacia el pasillo "¡Espera! ¿dónde vas?" Bilbo lo siguió con la cesta en la mano hasta que lo vio arañando la puerta de... ¿la puerta de su dormitorio?

"¿Qu-quieres dormir en mi habitación? ¿conmigo?" preguntó señalándose a sí mismo incrédulamente "MIAU" dijo Roble antes de volver a arañar la puerta de la habitación.

"Está bien, está bien, ya voy" dijo Bilbo mientras abría la puerta. Antes de que Bilbo pusiera un pie dentro Roble ya había conseguido colarse.

"Creo que conozco el sitio perfecto para colocar tu cama..." dijo mientras se acercaba al alfeizar de la ventana. "A ver, solo déjame que aparte estos jarrones de aquí y... ya está" dijo Bilbo orgulloso con las manos llenas de jarrones con flores de colores.

"Ven, acércate a probarla" le dijo mientras el gato miraba la cama de Bilbo. "No, no, esa es mi cama, no es para animales. Ven, sube a tu cestita" 

El pequeño Roble se subió al alfeizar a regañadientes y empezó a dar vueltas dentro de la cesta hasta que se acostó.

"Qué raro, pensé que eso sólo lo hacían los perros" Bilbo había tenido la oportunidad de familiarizarse con unos pugs en Ciudad del lago. Los pugs eran tan monos. 

Bilbo se acercó a la cabeza de Roble para besarla tiernamente, pero algo le hizo retroceder... Olía mal. Muy mal. "Emm... ven, creo que alguien necesita un baño" dijo mientras cogía a Roble en brazos y se lo llevaba al baño. "Espera aquí, voy a calentar agua. No tardo" dijo mientras iba corriendo a la cocina a poner una olla de agua a calentar. Volvió con la olla al baño para encontrarse a Roble montado sobre el lavabo mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Bilbo había oído que algunos animales no se reconocían a sí mismos cuando se ven en el espejo. Será mejor apartarlo.

"Ven, te voy a dar un saludable baño" dijo introduciéndolo dentro de la bañera. "Estate quieto, ¿vale?" Bilbo empezó a verter el agua caliente dentro de la bañera mientras Roble miraba a Bilbo expectante. Empezó a masajear el lomo del gato mientras vertía su champú favorito esperando que su olor a rosas pudiera ayudar a que ese horrible hedor desapareciera. 

Roble empezó a ronronear tiernamente mientras Bilbo empezó a acariciarlo detrás de las orejas pero de repente dio un salto que hizo salpicar agua a la cara de Bilbo.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿se ha enfriado el agua? espera, te voy a enjuagar en un momento" dijo terminando de limpiar las patitas del pequeño. Bilbo se levantó para recoger el resto del agua que había dejado en la olla.

"¿Qué tal? ¿mejor?" le preguntó mientras veía cómo el pelo mojado le tapaba los ojos y Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. 

Bilbo lo sacó rápidamente de la bañera colocándolo sobre una toalla y pasándole otra por la cabeza. "Mira lo limpio que estás ahora, y qué bien hueles..." dijo abrazándolo mientras Roble no oponía ninguna resistencia. Este gato era raro, pero Bilbo tampoco era un hobbit muy normal que digamos. 

"Bueeeno, ya te dejo tranquilo" dijo soltándolo para que vagara libremente por la casa. Bilbo recogió todo el estropicio que había dejado en el baño.

Roble salió del baño mientras Bilbo terminaba de vaciar la bañera y cogía la olla para llevarla a la cocina, pero al salir del baño se encontró con Roble sentado en medio del pasillo. ¿Es que le estaba esperando?

Bilbo optó por ignorarlo, sabía que los gatos eran muy independientes. Entró en la cocina para guardar la olla y miró por la ventana.

"¡Oh, se me ha hecho muy tarde! ¡tendría que haber ido al mercado hace horas!" dijo despeinándose los rizos. "Oye pequeño, ¿serás capaz de estar por aquí un rato solo? te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te prepararé un almuerzo digno de un rey" dijo Bilbo buscando una cesta y su monedero. 

Bilbo salió corriendo de la cocina y salió de Bolsón Cerrado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿MIAU?"

* * *

Bilbo se encontró con su vecino y viejo amigo Hamfast , hacía mucho que no se paraba a charlar con él. Desde su llegada, Bilbo no había estado muy sociable con sus vecinos. Habló con él sobre su nuevo inquilino. Hamfast estaba tan impresionado como él lo estuvo sobre la llegada de un gato a Hobbiton, pero su conversación no se alargó demasiado; Bilbo tenía que comprar todo lo que pudiese y volver a casa lo antes posible. Ahora alguien lo esperaba allí.

Llegó a casa después de dos horas de compra desesperada, casi todo lo que había en el mercado ya se había vendido y tenía que encontrar carne y pescado fresco para toda la semana. Por suerte, al menos pudo comprar víveres para cuatro días y un poco de madera para hacer leña. Algo es algo.

Llegó a Bolsón cerrado y colocó la cesta en la mesa de la cocina y fue a poner la madera en el jardín. "Roble, ¿dónde estás? voy a preparar el almuerzo" 

Oh, no.

Bolsón Cerrado estaba completamente en silencio. Algo no iba bien.

"¡¿Roble?!"

Nada.

Bilbo empezó a buscar en su habitación, en el baño, en la cocina, en su estudio... ¿dónde podría estar?. Oh, la ventana del baño, claro, el pequeño debió haber salido por ahí. Bilbo se sintió realmente apenado, había empezado a cogerle cariño al pequeñín.

Bolsón Cerrado estaba completamente silencioso. Roble no estaba.

Bueno, sería mejor que empezase a guardar la compra, al fin y al cabo, si no guardaba apropiadamente todo ese pescado se iba a poner malo, ya que iba a tardar bastante en comerse todo eso él solo. 

Mientras Bilbo se dirigía a la cocina alguien llamó a la puerta. Qué raro, ¿visitas a estas horas?

"¿Quién es?" dijo Bilbo desde dentro.

"Soy yo, querido amigo, creo que tengo algo que es tuyo" ¿Hamfast? ¿de qué hablaba? Bilbo abrió la puerta y se encontró a Hamfast con un par de arañazos en el brazo y la cara sujetando a Roble por las axilas.  "Creo que este pequeño es tuyo, ¿no?"

"¡Oh, Hamfast, cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado! ¿dónde estaba?" "Bueno..." carraspeó Hamfast "Creo que el pequeño había confundido nuestra casa con Bolsón Cerrado. Terrible la orientación la de estos animales, ¿no crees?"

Bilbo cogió a Roble entre sus brazos y empezó a pedirle disculpas a Hamfast por el alboroto. Estaba más que seguro de que Roble tenía la culpa de esos arañazos, pero se sentía tan feliz por haberlo encontrado que no tenía ganas de regañarle. Aún. 

Hamfast se marchó sin aceptar la invitación de merendar con Bilbo, sabía que ahora estaría muy ajetreado con su nuevo inquilino. Bilbo había tenido mucha suerte al tener un vecino como Hamfast. Ya le agradecería otro día apropiadamente, pero hoy no tenía tiempo.

"TÚ" dijo Bilbo mirando a Roble cara a cara sujetándolo por las axilas mientras Roble lo miraba nervioso. Parecía asustado. "NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ¿ENTENDIDO?" 

Bilbo juraría que había visto al gato asentir. "Pero qué monos son estos animales" pensó y lo abrazó hasta que el gato maulló pidiendo aire.

"¡Oh, pero mira que tarde es! voy a preparar algo ahora mismo" dijo soltando a Roble en el suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

A partir de hoy tendría que preparar comida para dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos la versión de Thorin. Espero que os guste.


	3. Primer día de convivencia (versión de Thorin) Parte 1

Thorin cerró los ojos un momento, solo por un momento, podía permitírselo, ¿verdad? Estaba muy cansado. Estaba harto de todo. Éste era el momento de dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Ya no tenía que seguir luchando.

\---

Thorin dormía plácidamente. Sabía que no lo haría por mucho tiempo, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Sabía que la muerte estaba muy cerca, y de repente, pudo sentir cómo el techo le aplastaba.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que esto es lo que se siente al morir?" pensó. Era doloroso e intentó gritar, pero parecía que el sonido que salió de su boca no era su voz, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Thorin abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba Bilbo de pie mirándolo con miedo.

Bilbo.

"Oh, Mahal, dime que no estoy rememorando aquel trágico día otra vez..."

"¿Un gato?" dijo Bilbo mirándolo. "¿Un gato? ¿pero qué dice el mediano? ¿Es que no puede reconocerme?" se preguntó.

"¿Hola pequeño, ¿te has perdido?" dijo Bilbo.

Estaba acercando la mano. Su enorme mano... ¿Desde cuando era el mediano tan grande? Podría haber jurado que la mano del hobbit era tan grande como la de su cara... es que... ¿es que se había convertido en un gato?

Thorin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso estaba en Bolsón cerrado? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué era Bilbo tan enorme?

Bilbo empezó a acariciarlo y Thorin empezó a ronronear.

A. Ronronear.

"Oh, Mahal..." Thorin tragó "soy un gato"

* * *

Thorin no podía creerlo. Los dioses se ríen de él. Ésto debe de ser una venganza por sus acciones en la otra vida. Sabe bien que se lo merecía, ¿pero porqué tenía que estar en Bolsón Cerrado? bastante daño le había causado ya al mediano como para volver a las andadas.

"Oh, Mahal, un gato..." 

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer algo?" Oh, Thorin casi se había olvidado que Bilbo estaba frente a él. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo incrédulo. No esperará que le responda, ¿verdad?

"Creo que... sí, creo que tengo algo de pescado seco en la despensa, espera un momento" antes de que Thorin se diera cuenta, Bilbo había vuelto con un plato de pescado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento y no tardó en bajar del sillón (¿en serio pudo pensar que ese sillón era su cama?) y se puso a comer. Mientras tanto, Bilbo se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía a comer galletas mientras lo observaba. Si ésto era un sueño, Thorin no estaba seguro de si quería despertar.

"¿Tienes pensado quedarte aquí mucho tiempo? si quieres puedo ponerte un nombre, a no ser que ya tengas dueño..." 

"Pues claro que tengo nombre, mediano, ¿es que no puedes reconocerme?" dijo Thorin. O al menos eso intentó. Al fin y al cabo los gatos no hablan.

 "¿No? bueno, me gusta el color de tu pelaje, creo que Roble te iría bastante bien, ¿no crees?" JA. Roble. Eso es muy gracioso.

* * *

Bilbo deambulaba de un lado para otro, ¿qué pretendía? ¿habría descubierto que ese gato era Thorin e intentaba matarlo por su destierro?. Estaba viendo cómo el mediano cogía unas tijeras enormes... ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? 

Ah, cortar ropa. No hay peligro. El mediano no es peligroso. Nunca lo ha sido.

"¿Te gusta?" dijo Bilbo enseñándole algo sobre la mesa. Al parecer había estado un buen rato mirando al mediano.

Se subió a la mesa para ver lo que le estaba enseñando... "¿Una cesta? ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer con ésto? Ah, claro, pretendes que duerma ahí, ¿verdad?" pensó mirando a Bilbo.

"Eres un gatito muy raro, ni siquiera te he oído maullar por primera ve-" "MIAU" lo interrumpió Thorin antes de que Bilbo pudiera terminar la frase. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. Tenía que meterse en el papel... Al fin y al cabo ahora era un gato. Se sentía tan estúpido por tan solo pensarlo...

"Ven, dime dónde quieres que coloque tu nueva cama, ¿en el salón o en alguna habitación?" antes de que Bilbo pudiera enseñarle algunas de las habitaciones Thorin había bajado de la mesa y dirigido hacia el pasillo "¡Espera! ¿dónde vas?" gritó Bilbo desde la cocina.

Thorin sabía cuál era la mejor habitación de Bolsón Cerrado. La habitación de Bilbo. Bilbo se la cedió aquella noche que pasaron él y toda la compañía en la casa.

"¿Qu-quieres dormir en mi habitación? ¿conmigo?" preguntó Bilbo señalándose a sí mismo incrédulamente

"¡Pues claro que quiero! ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? Estoy arañando la puerta, ¿ves?" Aunque Thorin creyó haber dicho todo eso todo lo que dijo fue "MIAU" 

"Está bien, está bien, ya voy" dijo Bilbo mientras abría la puerta. 

Oh, Thorin conocía bien la habitación. Y la cama, probablemente será la mejor cama en la que ha dormido en su vida. No culpó al mediano por haber echado de menos su hogar durante el viaje, no le extrañaba.

"Creo que conozco el sitio perfecto para colocar tu cama..." dijo Bilbo acercándose al alfeizar de la ventana. "A ver, solo déjame que aparte estos jarrones de aquí y... ya está" dijo Bilbo con las manos llenas de jarrones con flores de colores.

Bueno, un alfeizar no era un buen sitio para un rey... pero sí para un gato.

"Ven, acércate a probarla" dijo Bilbo mientras Thorin miraba la cama. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobado. "No, no, esa es mi cama, no es para animales. Ven, sube a tu cestita". Estúpidos gatos.

Thorin subió al alfeizar de mala gana. "Bien, Thorin, actúa como un gato" se dijo mientras se metía en la cama provisional que su mediano le había preparado. Se puso a dar vueltas para acomodarse y se sentó sin más.

 "Qué raro, pensé que eso sólo lo hacían los perros"

Thorin tenía que trabajar mejor su papel.

Bilbo empezó a inclinarse sobre él más y más y... ¿es que iba a besarlo? Oh, tanto tiempo sin sentir al mediano y ahora iba a besarlo. Mahal, gracias.

Bilbo se paró en seco. Algo iba mal.

"Emm... ven, creo que alguien necesita un baño" dijo Bilbo mientras lo cogía en brazos.

Oh.

Oh.

¿Podría ponerse peor la situación?

"Espera aquí, voy a calentar agua. No tardo" dijo Bilbo tras dejarlo en el baño.

"Bien, Thorin, piensa. Ahora eres un gato, ¿verdad? debes de estar soñando. Estás en el baño de Bolsón Cerrado. Eso... eso es un espejo?" Thorin se montó en el mueble del lavabo de un salto.

Oh.

Era un gato de verdad. No parece un sueño. 

Un gato.

De repente Bilbo volvió a cogerlo en brazos, el mediano debe de creer que es un gato idiota. "Ven, te voy a dar un saludable baño" dijo introduciéndolo dentro de la bañera. "Estate quieto, ¿vale?" dijo mientras empezó a verter agua caliente dentro de la bañera. El hobbit parece no haber envejecido nada, sigue igual que la última vez en las afueras de Erebor. Bilbo luchó con honor. Siempre ha sido muy valiente para ser un hobbit.

El hobbit empezó a acariciarle el lomo con un producto que olía a rosas. Oh, las manos del mediano se sentían tan bien... A Thorin le hubiera gustado poder compartir su vida con el mediano. Thorin lo amaba, desde el momento en el que el mediano le salvó la vida cuando él mismo arriesgó la suya cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo. Toda la compañía dependía de él y él se lanzó a los brazos de la muerte. Menos mal que ahí estaba su mediano para salvarlo. No sería la última vez. Sentía tanto no haberlo escuchado cuando fue apresado por la fiebre del oro. Sentía tanto haberlo desterrado. Haberlo llamado traidor.

Thorin no pudo evitar saltar, le había causado tanto daño a su pequeño ladrón. Y sin embargo él lo estaba bañando.

La verdad es que si se paraba a pensarlo la situación era un tanto embarazosa. 

"Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿se ha enfriado el agua? espera, te voy a enjuagar en un momento" dijo terminando de limpiar a Thorin, bueno, ahora Roble y vertiendo el resto de agua caliente (ahora tibia) sobre él.

Oh, genial, ahora no podía ver, ¿para qué necesitan los gatos tanto pelo? 

"¿Qué tal? ¿mejor?" 

"Mediano, no me pongas a prueba, que esté atrapado en el cuerpo de un gato no significa que no pueda-" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña carcajada de Bilbo. Hacía tanto que no lo oía reír que se olvidó de su enfado. Ligeramente.

Bilbo lo sacó rápidamente de la bañera colocándolo sobre una toalla y pasándole otra por la cabeza. "Mira lo limpio que estás ahora, y qué bien hueles..." dijo abrazándolo mientras Thorin pensaba en lo jodido que estaba. No es que no le gustasen los abrazos, pero... ésto era ridículo. Al menos quería poder corresponder el abrazo.

"Bueeeno, ya te dejo tranquilo" dijo Bilbo dejándolo en el suelo. Oh, por fin algo de tiempo libre. Salió del baño pero acto seguido se paró

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora en este cuerpo?

Oh, Bilbo ha salido del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. 

"¡Oh, se me ha hecho muy tarde! ¡tendría que haber ido al mercado hace horas!" dijo Bilbo despeinándose los rizos. "Oye pequeño, ¿serás capaz de estar por aquí un rato solo? te prometo que en cuanto vuelva te prepararé un almuerzo digno de un rey" dijo buscando algo en un baúl. 

Je. Digno de un rey. Eso es gracioso. 

Bilbo se dirigía hacia la puerta a toda prisa. ¿Es que iba a irse de verdad?

"Espera, ¿es que vas a irte dejándome aquí solo?" pensó Thorin.

Bilbo salió corriendo de la cocina y salió de Bolsón Cerrado cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿MIAU?"


	4. Primer día de convivencia (versión de Thorin) Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me han dicho que a las mascotas se les hace eterno el tiempo que pasan sin sus amos y empiezan a pensar que ya no volverán nunca porque han muerto. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando aplicar esto a un fic.

Vale, Bilbo se había ido, pero no pasa nada. No pasa nada. Es un hobbit adulto y lleva toda su vida viviendo en la Comarca. Va a estar a salvo... ¿verdad?

"No, no debo desconfiar del mediano. Es fuerte, sabrá defenderse si algún peligro le acecha. Espero"

* * *

 

"Ya han pasado 6 horas y el ladrón no vuelve. Tengo que ir a buscarlo o morirá. Eso si sigue vivo, claro" se decía para sí mismo. Ahora tenía que buscar un modo de salir de Bolsón Cerrado. Y rápido.

Thorin empezó a buscar una vía de escape para poder salvar a su mediano. ¿Dónde había visto una ventana que pudiera abrir?

Empezó a buscar por todas las habitaciones. Encontró una ventana ventana en el estudio de Bilbo pero no podía abrirla con sus manos. Patas.

"Espera, recuerdo haber visto una ventana abierta en alguna parte..." 

Oh.

El baño.

En menos de cuarenta minutos se las apañó para llegar a la ventana y salir de Bolsón Cerrado victorioso. Ahora solo queda buscar a Bilbo.

* * *

 

Bien, ¿dónde puede haberse metido el mediano?

En el jardín trasero no estaba.

En el árbol de al lado de Bolsón Cerrado tampoco.

"¿Pero dónde te has metido, ladrón?" se dijo mientras saltaba del árbol al tejado de Bolsón Cerrado.

Thorin buscó a Bilbo durante unos veinte minutos hasta que se rindió y empezó a pensar que Bilbo probablemente ya había vuelto a casa.

"Quizá deba volver antes de que empiece a preguntarse dónde me he metido" dijo mientras empezaba a arañar la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado. O al menos eso creía él.

Hamfast abrió la puerta.

"Tú no eres Bilbo"

* * *

 

Tras una épica batalla, el jardinero Hamfast consiguió vencer a Thorin. Vencido por un hobbit. Thorin no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar por Hamfast. Ya había comprobado que resistirse era inútil. ¿A dónde lo llevaba el jardinero?

Oh, a Bolsón Cerrado.

¿Pero Bolsón Cerrado no era la casa de al lado?

Estúpidos hobbits con sus idénticos agujeros hobbits.

Hamfast llamó a la puerta redonda.

"¿Quién es?" dijo Bilbo desde dentro. "Lo sabía, ¡estaba vivo!" pensó Thorin.

"Soy yo, querido amigo, creo que tengo algo que es tuyo" Bilbo abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos y centró su atención en Tho- Roble. 

¿Acaso él había hecho llorar a Bilbo?

"¡Oh, Hamfast, cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas encontrado! ¿dónde estaba?" exclamó Bilbo 

"Bueno..." carraspeó Hamfast "Creo que el pequeño había confundido nuestra casa con Bolsón Cerrado. Terrible la orientación la de estos animales, ¿no crees?"

"No es culpa mía que todos los agujeros hobbits se parezcan tanto" se dijo Thorin mientras Bilbo lo cogía en brazos.

Bilbo empezó a ofrecerle a Hamfast pasar para compensarle por encontrarle. ¿Es que quería recompensar a ese jardinero por vencerlo en una pelea? lo que le faltaba por ver. La amabilidad de los hobbits no conoce límites.

Por suerte, Hamfast se marchó y Bilbo y Thorin entraron dentro. El hobbit aún no lo había soltado.

"TÚ" dijo Bilbo enfrentando a Thorin con una mirada asesina.

Mierda.

"NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, ¿ENTENDIDO?" Espera... ¿lo estaba regañando? Bueno, tiene sentido, después de todo es un gato. Un gato que se ha escapado de casa. 

Estaba claro que Thorin merecía ser castigado, por lo que asintió para darle entender a su hobbit que lo había entendido.

"Pero qué monos son estos animales" dijo el mediano mientras lo abrazaba. Muy fuerte. 

"Me ahogo" gritó. Claro, que eso debe de haber sonado como otro estúpido maullido.

"¡Oh, pero mira que tarde es! voy a preparar algo ahora mismo" dijo soltando a Thorin gentilmente en el suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¿Es que no iba a castigarlo...? Los medianos son raros.

Después de todo, se ve que hoy no habría derramamiento de sangre. Al menos no más.


	5. Malas noticias

Tras unos días de paz y tranquilidad, Bilbo descubrió que Roble era un compañero muy agradable. Siempre iba donde iba él (ahora también al mercado) y siempre lo escuchaba cuando se sentía solo y quería hablar con alguien, que últimamente era casi siempre. Roble también adoraba los bollos de canela de Bilbo, aunque no estaba seguro de que esa fuese comida apropiada para un gato, siempre tenía una tanda preparada a diario. 

Ahora, Bilbo se encontraba en su estudio continuando con su libro mientras Roble hurgaba por toda la habitación. Parecía que buscaba ratones.

"Si rompes algo otra vez no podré terminar las páginas de hoy" 

"Prrrr" ronroneaba Roble mientras escalaba una de las estanterías.

"Hm hm" murmuró Bilbo mientras seguía escribiendo sin prestar atención a Roble. Antes de que Bilbo se diera cuenta a tiempo como para salvarlo, Roble se había aferrado a uno de los cuadros de la pared y ambos se habían caído. Fue el sonido de los cristales rotos lo que hizo a Bilbo levantarse de su asiento asustado.

"¡Oh, Roble! ¿estás bien?" dijo apartando los cristales de alrededor del gato. Roble seguía tumbado boca arriba con el pergamino que contenía en marco encima. Bilbo lo retiró suavemente para comprobar si estaba bien.

"Miau miau miau miau..." murmuraba Roble mientras se levantaba.

"Mira lo que has hecho... Casi rompes mi mapa" dijo Bilbo mirando el mapa con nostalgia. "Ven, voy a ver si te has hecho algo" dijo cogiendo a Roble en brazos y subiéndolo al escritorio. 

"MIAU" gritó Roble retorciéndose sobre el escritorio mientras Bilbo terminaba de examinarle las patas traseras.

"Calma... parece que no te has hecho nada. Se ve que has tenido suerte esta vez. Que no se vuelva a repetir" dijo mirándolo severamente a los ojos "¿Entendido?"

"Miaaau"

Acto seguido Bilbo lo abrazó entrañablemente. Parece ser que hoy tampoco iba a poder escribir.

"Bueno, será mejor que encargue un cristal nuevo para esto" dijo levantando el mapa y comprobando que no estaba roto. Era el mapa que le dio Thorin poco antes de entrar en la montaña. A Bilbo siempre le gustaron los mapas, pero ese era muy especial para él.

"Voy a recoger los cristales. No te muevas de ahí" le dijo a Roble mientras se acercaba a la zona del accidente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Roble estaba a su lado observándolo mientras recogía los pedazos con la mano. Roble parecía preocupado.

"Adorable" dijo Bilbo mirando a Roble. Roble parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que Bilbo lo estaba mirando hasta que habló.

Roble lo miró y se fue corriendo a la sala principal, ¿es que estaba avergonzado?

Después de que Bilbo hubiera terminado de recoger todos los cristales, dobló y metió el mapa en su libro sin acabar.

"Roble, ¿quieres cenar ya?" dijo Bilbo mientras deambulaba por la sala principal buscándolo. "Qué raro, en cuanto hablo de comida suele aparecer" pensó en voz alta.

"Miau" 

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó sin saber aún dónde se escondía Roble.

"Miau"

"¿Qu... qué haces debajo del sillón? ¿Cómo te has metido ahí?"

"Miau"

"... Estás atascado, ¿verdad?" dijo Bilbo con una cara inexpresiva. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Roble hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

"Miau"

"Ven, dame las patas, te voy a ayudar" dijo Bilbo tirando de Roble.

Por fin, tras un par de tirones, Bilbo consiguió sacarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de haber cenado y haber tomado algunos bollos de canela de postre, Bilbo y Roble se sentaron en el sillón más blando de la sala.

Mientras Bilbo leía rascaba a Roble que estaba acurrucado en su regazo. 

"Lo siento de nuevo por lo del mapa" decía Thorin mientras Bilbo lo acariciaba.

"Hm..." murmuraba Bilbo indiferente. Evidentemente, no podía oírlo.

De repente alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"Qué raro, no estaba esperando visitas, y menos a estas horas" dijo Bilbo mientras dejaba a Roble en el suelo y se levantaba.

Esto hizo a Thorin recordar la noche en que conoció a Bilbo. Aquella noche tampoco esperaba a nadie.

"¡Gandalf!" escuchó Thorin desde la sala.

"Oh, querido Bilbo, cuánto tiempo sin verte" dijo Gandalf mientras se abrazaban.

"¿A qué debo esta visita?" dijo Bilbo mientras se separaban.

"Me temo... que traigo malas noticias" dijo Gandalf quitándose el sobrero.

"Oh, vamos, ¿quién se ha muerto?" preguntó Bilbo irónicamente mientras se peinaba los rizos.

Thorin se asomaba al pasillo tentativamente, lo suficiente como para que Gandalf lo viese y se le quedase mirando.

"Thorin..." dijo Gandalf con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bilbo carraspeó.

"¿Qué...?"


	6. Cuando dios cierra una puerta...

"Thorin Escudo de Roble, ¡¿qué estás haciendo en casa de Bilbo Bolsón?!" exclamó Gandalf agachado en el pasillo mientras Bilbo estaba en la cocina. Quizá necesitaba un momento de intimidad.

"¿O sea que tú sí sabes que soy yo?" dijo Thorin incrédulo "Mahal, gracias..." dijo emocionado 

"Por supuesto que sé quién eres, Thorin Escudo de Roble, ¿por quién me tomas?" dijo Gandalf aparentemente ofendido, pero aún con una expresión de incredulidad por encontrar a Thorin en Bolsón Cerrado. "Y aún no has respondido a mi pregunta"

"A mí me gustaría saberlo más que nadie, pero todo lo que te puedo contar es lo que ves" dijo Thorin resignado. Pensaba que Gandalf sabría todo lo que pasaba en el momento en el que lo reconoció. 

"¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente apareciste convertido en gato en Bolsón Cerrado por arte de magia?" dijo Gandalf sarcásticamente.

"..." Thorin suspiró cansado "sí, básicamente"

Gandalf se incorporó lentamente mientras se peinaba la barba. Sabía que sucesos tan extraños no suceden sin motivo. Había una poderosa magia envuelta en ese asunto.

"¿Y bien? ¿sabes cómo ha ocurrido todo este embrollo?" preguntó Thorin mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo.

"Aún no" dijo Gandalf aún dando vueltas en círculos por el pasillo "pero lo sabré" murmuró mientras se iba hacia la cocina con Bilbo.

Bilbo estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la mesa con una mano mientras se masajeaba la frente con la otra.

"¿Estás bien, querido amigo?" preguntó Gandalf con una preocupación sincera mientras ponía la mano en su hombro. "Te aseguro que no sufrió, fue una muerte en su propio lecho"

"Pero... ¿cómo pudo pasar Gandalf? creía que sobrevivió a la batalla y yo pensé que..." dijo Bilbo desmoronándose patéticamente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas.

"Las heridas de la batalla eran peores de lo que se esperaban y le pasaron factura. Al menos murió siendo el rey de Erebor"

"Sí... eso es un consuelo" dijo Bilbo amargamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del chaleco.

"Gandalf..." dijo Thorin asomando de debajo de la mesa de la cocina.

"AHORA NO" dijo Gandalf autoritario.

"¿Qué?" dijo Bilbo extrañado desde su asiento.

"Que-quería decir... ¿hay té?" dijo Gandalf desesperado por encontrar alguna excusa rápido.

"¡Oh, cuánto lo siento, Gandalf! ¿qué pensaría mi padre si me viera siendo un anfitrión tan irresponsable? ahora mismo pondré una tetera a hervir" dijo Bilbo nervioso y avergonzado mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba la tetera. "Puedes acomodarte en la sala mientras lo preparo todo si quieres"

Gandalf dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la sala con Thorin detrás de él. Gandalf se sentó en el sofá y Thorin lo imitó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

"Oh, Thorin, si supieras todo el sufrimiento que le has traído a este hobbit hasta ahora..." dijo Gandalf en un suspiro cansado.

"Yo... no pretendía causarle daño..." dijo Thorin desviando la mirada mientras Gandalf se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa Gandalf empezó a reírse. Y no era una risa agradable.

"¿Que no pretendías causarle daño? Oh, Thorin Escudo de Roble, dime entonces qué pretendías etiquetándolo de ladrón, llamándolo traidor, desterrándolo de Erebor, negándole la posibilidad de darle una última despedida a Fíli y Kíli en sus tumbas y sobretodo negándole su perdón, aún sabiendo que lo merecía más que nadie en toda la Tierra Media. No Thorin, creo que durante todo esta aventura no has intentado otra cosa mas que hacerle daño a Bilbo" dijo Gandalf mirándo a Thorin con rabia. "Jamás debí haber convencido a Bilbo de inmiscuirse con la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble" finalizó Gandalf llevándose la mano a la frente. Estaba tan cansado de ver a Bilbo sufrir por haberlo envuelto en toda esa alocada aventura.

"Lo siento" dijo Thorin al fin rompiendo (o agravando) el incómodo silencio. "Me gustaría poder corregir mis actos pero... no puedo" suspiró.

"No, por supuesto que no puedes. Lo único que puedes hacer es pedir el perdón de Bilbo" dijo Gandalf masajeándose los ojos cansado.

"...Claro" dijo Gandalf retirando la mano y abriendo los ojos. "Claro, eso es" repitió.

"¿Qu-qué pasa?" preguntó Thorin tumbado en el suelo mientras miraba a Gandalf preocupado. Mahal sabe lo que se le puede pasar por la cabeza al mago.

"Thorin, dime cuál fue el último momento en el que seguías en tu auténtico cuerpo" respondió Gandalf rápidamente.

"Pues... si no recuerdo mal estaba en mis aposentos en mi... ¿lecho de muerte?" 

"Necesito más detalles que eso" dijo Gandalf decepcionado por la vaga descripción.

"Pues... estaba solo, si no recuerdo mal. No veía muy bien mi alrededor, pero recuerdo estar tumbado en la cama con la piedra del arca entre mis man-"

"LA PIEDRA DEL ARCA, ESO ES" gritó Gandalf mientras se ponía en pie y se chocaba con la lámpara.

"¿Pasa algo, Gandalf?" preguntó Bilbo mientras lo miraba preocupado. Estaba sujetando una bandeja con un par de tazas de té y unas pastas. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ninguno de los dos lo había notado.

"Oh, nada, nada, querido amigo" dijo Gandalf mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el sofá de nuevo acariciándose la cabeza. Eso había dolido.

"... Vaaale" dijo Bilbo extrañado mientras soltaba la bandeja en la mesita.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Bilbo?" preguntó Gandalf mientras cogía su taza de té.

"Me he sentido mejor..." dijo Bilbo secamente mientras daba un sorbo de su taza.

Gandalf volvió a poner su taza en la mesita.

Quizá la noticia de Thorin había resultado ser más chocante para Bilbo de lo que Gandalf había esperado.

"Bilbo, no te preocupes. Thorin superó la enfermedad antes de morir y se arrepintió de todo lo que te dijo en las puertas de Ere-"

"¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!" gritó Bilbo indignado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gandalf se sorprendió del súbito arrebato, pero suavizó su expresión rápidamente.

"Lo sé Bilbo. Confía en mí" dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras le daba una discreta mirada a Thorin, que ahora estaba sentado a los pies de Bilbo.

"Bueno..." dijo Bilbo mientras olfateaba "si tú lo dices, te creo" dijo forzando una pequeña sonrisa que no podía ocultar su amarga expresión antes de sorber de la taza de té.

Gandalf suspiró y sonrió a Bilbo.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿quieres que te prepare algo para cenar? ya es bastante tarde como para ir a una posada y Roble y yo ya hemos comido" dijo Bilbo mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo, pero Thorin se levantó y se alejó del lado de Bilbo. "Qué raro..." dijo mirando a Roble "¿y bien, Gandalf?"

"Oh, no te preocupes por mí, amigo mío, tan solo pasaré la noche en Bolsón Cerrado si no te importa" dijo mientras miraba a Thorin.

"Entonces voy a prepararte tu habitación" dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa y llevándose la bandeja con el té, dejando a Gandalf y a Thorin solos.

"Thorin..." dijo Gandalf mirando fijamente al fuego.

Thorin le miró desde el suelo intrigado sin decir nada.

"Creo que te han otorgado una segunda oportunidad" dijo Gandalf con la mirada centrada en el fuego.

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntó Thorin no terminando de entender lo que acababa de oír.

"No para enmendar tus errores, por supuesto..." dijo sin prestar atención de lo que acababa de decir Thorin "... pero sí para suplicar el perdón de aquél al que le has hecho daño más que a nadie" dijo mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Todo ésto es por Bilbo?" preguntó Thorin incrédulo.

Gandalf asintió con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Tan grande el es daño que le hecho que Mahal se ha molestado en hacerme rectificar? Oh, Bilbo..." dijo Thorin enterrando la cabeza entre sus patas.

"Y... ¿qué debería hacer para pedir su perdón?" dijo Thorin destapándose sólo los ojos.

Gandalf, que estaba mirando al fuego de nuevo, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pasillo principal con pasos largos.

"¡Espera!" gritó Thorin desde la sala.

"¡Bilbo! No prepares nada, amigo" gritaba Gandalf buscando a Bilbo de habitación en habitación.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Bilbo desde la habitación del final del pasillo. "Pero si ya casi lo tenía..." dijo un bulto de sábanas que se acercaba a Gandalf. Evidentemente era Bilbo, aunque Thorin no se había dado cuenta aún pues estaba detrás de Gandalf y enseñando las garras.

"Lo siento, querido amigo, pero hay una aventura ahí fuera que me necesita" dijo Gandalf ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste "¿quieres acompañarme?" preguntó Gandalf con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Espera, ¡¿te vas?!" dijo Thorin mientras se acercaba a Bilbo para mirar a Gandalf a la cara.

"Oh, ya he tenido suficientes aventuras en esta vida" dijo Bilbo desviando la mirada.

"Adiós Bilbo, volveré a visitarte lo antes posible" dijo Gandalf despeinando los rizos del hobbit.

"Buen viaje" dijo Bilbo mientras intentaba sonreír sinceramente.

"¡Tienes que estar de broma!" dijo Thorin mientras intentaba trepar la túnica de Gandalf.

"Hey, quieto ahí Roble" dijo Bilbo mientras cogía a Roble en brazos. "No te pongas nervioso, Gandalf volverá pronto, ¿vale?" susurró mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Ah, y... Bilbo" dijo Gandalf cuando ya casi había cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

"¿Sí?" dijo Bilbo rascándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa.

"Yo que tú pondría a tu gatito a dieta. Es el gato más gordo que he visto nunca" dijo Gandalf mirando fijamente a Thorin con perversidad.

"Si tú lo dices..." dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa.

Gandalf sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bilbo habría jurado que lo oyó reir una vez estaba fuera.

"SERÁ HIJO DE..." 


	7. Días lluviosos

Las gotas de la lluvia goteaban en los cristales de las ventanas de Bolsón Cerrado. Bilbo empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras se estirazaba en su cómoda cama. Adoraba los días de lluvia.

"Buenos días Roble" dijo terminando de estirazarse. Pero Bilbo no recibió el maullido de respuesta que recibía todas las mañanas. Roble no estaba en su cama.

Bilbo se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Seguramente Roble se había levantado antes que él porque la lluvia le había molestado.

"Es hora de preparar el desayuno" se dijo Bilbo mientras se dirigía a la despensa por los ingredientes para los bollos de canela y algo de tocino para el segundo desayuno. El primero sólo consistía en té y dulces, o al menos así se había organizado Bilbo desde que llegó Roble a Bolsón Cerrado.

"Roble, ¿quieres tomar ya un poco de leche mientras preparo los bollos? hoy voy a tardar un poco" dijo Bilbo dándose cuenta de que se había levantado algo más tarde de lo normal. Debe de ser por la falta de sol... o por las pesadillas.

"¿Roble?" repitió Bilbo extrañado por el silencio. Últimamente Roble había estado muy distante con él. "Bueno, entonces empezaré a cocinar ya. Luego no me vengas rogando" dijo Bilbo resignado mientras se remangaba las mangas de la camisa para ponerse manos a la obra.

Tras preparar un par de tandas de bollos de canela, Bilbo puso una tetera al fuego para preparar té. Mientras el agua hervía podía ponerse a buscar a  Roble.

Bilbo fue sigilosamente hacia la sala. Ya sabía dónde estaba Roble. No era la primera vez que desaparecía ni sería la última.

* * *

 

Thorin no había dormido en toda el día. Podría echarle la culpa a Bilbo, que se había pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas y gritando en sueños (por suerte no pudo descifrar nada de lo que decía), pero en realidad era debido a sus propios remordimientos. Desde que se dio cuenta de que el daño que le había hecho al mediano era aún mayor de lo que él esperaba.

Escapó de la habitación del saqueador después de la tercera pesadilla. No podía soportar verle sufrir así por su culpa. Pensó en escaparse, pero recordó lo preocupado que se puso el mediano la primera vez, así que decidió esconderse para no volver a ponerse en su camino, al menos durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara sin sentir desprecio por sí mismo...

Quería olvidar todo el mal que le había hecho al mediano. Quería huir de sus problemas al menos durante un día.

Por eso decidió meterse debajo del sillón. Parecía un plan infalible.

La mañana llegó rápido y Thorin no había conseguido salir del sillón. Sólo consiguió sacar la cabeza cuando escuchó que Bilbo se acercaba a la sala.

Tenía que hacer algo para que no lo encontrase. Sólo se le ocurrió taparse los ojos con las patas... al fin y al cabo su pelaje era parecido al color del sillón, ¿no?

"Rooooble, ¿dónde estáaas? es hora de desayunaaar" dijo Bilbo con un extraño tono infantil mientras daba vueltas por la sala. ¿Por qué estaba usando ese tono?. En fin, la cuestión es que mientras Bilbo no lo encontrase todo iría bien.

"¡Te pillé!" gritó Bilbo levantando las patas de Thorin para encontrarse con él cara a cara. Bilbo se había subido al sillón para pillarlo por sorpresa.

"¡¿Cómo has llegado ahí arriba?!" gritó Thorin intentando escapar desesperadamente de las manos de Bilbo.

"Oh, vamos ¿qué haces ahí escondido? es hora de desayunar" dijo Bilbo soltando las patas de Thorin y acariciándole tiernamente, pero Thorin aprovechó el descuido para volver a taparse los ojos.

"Hoy no estoy de humor, Bilbo..."

"¿Es porque Gandalf te llamó gordo? No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto" dijo Bilbo mientras intentaba volver a apartarle las patas de la cara "Además, te he hecho tus bollos favoritos, y si esta tarde no llueve te compraré más pescado fresco en el mercado"

"ÉSTO NO ES POR LO QUE DIJO GANDALF" gritó (¿maulló?) Thorin intentando meterse por completo debajo del sillón, pero Bilbo lo detuvo agarrándolo de la cola.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor, sólo ven conmigo a la cocina! No me gusta comer solo..." rogó Bilbo aún sujetándolo patéticamente mientras ponía morritos. Pero Thorin seguía negándose a salir.

"¡Pues yo hoy quiero estar solo! ¡Déjame en paz, mediano!" 

Bilbo empezó a tirarle de la cola para sacarlo de debajo del sillón a la fuerza.

"¡Roble, como tu dueño que soy te ordeno que vengas conmigo a la-!"

Bilbo estaba sangrando.

"¡Oh, Bilbo! yo no quería..." dijo Thorin dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Thorin se miró la pata mientras Bilbo se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Había atacado a Bilbo. A Bilbo. Al mediano que sólo quería pasar tiempo con él porque se sentía solo.

Los ojos de Bilbo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Oh, no.

De repente un sonido que venía de la cocina los sacó de su trance.

"Oh, debe de ser la tetera, voy a..." dijo Bilbo apresuradamente mientras huía hacia la cocina.

"Mahal, ¿qué he hecho... ?" dijo Thorin en voz baja mientras se llevaba las patas a la cabeza. Tenía que disculparse con el mediano cuanto antes. Él no tenía culpa de los problemas que acechan a Thorin.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero sólo encontró una tetera y unos bollos sobre la mesa. Debe de estar en algún lugar de Bolsón Cerrado.

"¡Bilbo! ¿dónde estás?" gritó Thorin corriendo por el pasillo. En su habitación no estaba y las puertas de Bolsón Cerrado están cerradas.

"¡¿Bilbo?!" gritó Thorin justo antes de oír un llanto ahogado. 

Oh, Bilbo.

Thorin se dirigió hasta ese sonido, encontrándose cara a cara con la puerta del baño. Intentó abrirla subiéndose al pomo, pero no se habría. Bilbo debe de haber puesto el pestillo. 

Desesperado, Thorin empezó a arañar la puerta.

"¡Bilbo! lo siento mucho, por favor, sal" repetía una y otra vez. 

El mediano no salió de allí hasta un buen rato después. Tenía una gasa sujeta a la mejilla, pero por lo demás parecía parecía... normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. O al menos eso aparentaba físicamente

"Bilbo, siento mucho lo que te he hecho" dijo Thorin mientras seguía a Bilbo a paso ligero por el pasillo.

"¿Bilbo?" repitió Thorin en cuanto entraron en la cocina. Bilbo se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer.

¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando?

"Por favor, perdóname. Mira, me voy a sentar a desayunar contigo como tú querías" dijo Thorin sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la de Bilbo. Thorin intentó alcanzar uno de los platos de bollos con la pata, pero Bilbo sujetó el plato antes de que pudiera acercárselo.

"Abajo" dijo Bilbo secamente.

"Yo sólo quería-"

"ABAJO" repitió Bilbo aún más alto.

"¿Es que estás enfadado conmigo? ya te he pedido disculpas y-" dijo Thorin aún sin bajar de la silla, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Bilbo le había dado un empujón y se estaba comiendo los bollos.

 _ **Todos** _ los bollos.

"Yo también sé jugar a ésto" dijo Thorin mientras se iba de la cocina resentido.

Mientras tanto, las oscuras nubes empezaron a alejarse de la Comarca dejando un precioso arco-iris.

 


	8. El color del césped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero desde que estoy traduciendo el fic me duele tanto la cabeza que no me apetece ponerme a escribir capítulos nuevos. Bueno, aún así aquí lo tenéis.

Tras salir el sol a Bilbo se le ocurrió que le iría muy bien salir a dar un paseo por la Comarca. Bien sabía que lo necesitaba. Rápidamente, cogió su libro, su pipa, su monedero, una manzana para el viaje, su bastón... ah, y casi olvidaba su pañuelo.

"Me vo-" dijo Bilbo mientras se peinaba los pies dándose cuenta de que nadie lo esperaría al volver. No, nadie lo esperaría en Bolsón Cerrado jamás. Notó que Roble lo miraba subido a uno de los baúles de la sala.

"Pff" se bufó Bilbo antes de salir apresurado. Necesitaba pasar un rato solo. Lo cual le hacía pensar lo que "solo" significaba.

"Bien. ¿Ésto es lo que quieres?" dijo Thorin bajando del baúl "Pues estupendo"

No tardó demasiado en localizar la despensa y saciar su apetito, vivir con un hobbit le había convertido en un gato glotón. Tras ésto pensó que se sentiría mejor consigo mismo pero... no resultó como él esperaba. Se había vengado de Bilbo por lo de los bollos pero... No le había pedido disculpas.

Aunque Bilbo tampoco estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, ¿pero quién era él para juzgarlo? Le había pegado.

Aún así, lamentarse no iba a arreglar las cosas. Quería hacer algo útil, pero se sentía tan cansado. Se había pasado todo el día en vela, así que una siestecita no le vendría nada mal.

Sí, nada mal. Es la mejor idea que había tenido en todo el día, desde luego.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Bilbo para dormir en su cesta cuando vio la cama de Bilbo. No había hecho la cama esa mañana, lo que era bastante raro en Bilbo. Puede que su problemilla con las pesadillas hubiera tenido algo que ver.

Parecía tan cómoda. Tan blandita y suave.

"Bilbo nunca lo notará" se dijo mientras saltaba sobre la cama y se metía entre las sábanas. 

* * *

 

Bilbo se dispuso a caminar durante todo el día para distraer su mente y dejar al gato solo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Sabía que si no se alimenta a un animal salvaje, éste no volverá a acudir a ti. O al menos eso esperaba.

Bilbo caminó y caminó hasta los alrededores de la Casa Brandi, donde se encontró con un montón de pequeños hobbits jugueteando con espadas de madera. Bilbo no podía creer que él había sido así de pequeño alguna vez.

"¡Tío Bilbo!"

Bilbo se giró sin saber de quién procedían los gritos hasta que bajó la mirada para encontrarse con su pequeño sobrino Frodo.

"¡Frodo, cuánto has crecido!" dijo Bilbo mientras se agachaba para abrazar a su pequeño sobrino que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, tío Bilbo!" exclamó Frodo aún sin soltar a su tío. Bilbo se dio cuenta de lo aislado que había estado desde su llegada de Erebor y le dio una tierna sonrisa.

"Lo sé, lo siento, últimamente he estado... ocupado" dijo mientras pensaba vagamente en Roble. "Pero no te preocupes. puedes venir a verme a Bolsón Cerrado siempre que quieras" dijo Bilbo guiñándole el ojo a Frodo mientras éste por fin lo soltaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Frodo frotándose un ojo.

"¡Pues claro que sí! Díselo a Drogo y a Prímula y podéis venir a tomar el té o a cenar cuando queráis" dijo Bilbo secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"Oh, papá y mamá fueron esta mañana a dar un paseo en barco..." dijo Frodo mientras recogía la espada de juguete que había tirado al ver a su tío.

"Puedo esperar" dijo Bilbo despeinándole los rizos.

* * *

 

Bilbo se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol en un montón de césped mientras se comía su manzana. Ya debían de ser las once. Cuando terminó, se puso a continuar con la escritura de su libro.

Tras escribir unas cinco páginas (un logro para lo que había conseguido escribir últimamente) y pasar la hoja para continuar con la siguiente, se encontró con el mapa de la montaña solitaria. 

"Ah, cierto, lo puse aquí después de aquel accidente..." se dijo mientras recordaba lo mucho que Thorin atesoraba ese mapa.

"No es momento para pensar en él, Bilbo, mejor ponte a hacer algo útil antes de que te quedes aquí dormido" se dijo en voz alta mientras se frotaba los ojos y se ponía de pie con ayuda de su gran bastón.

Una vez Bilbo lo había guardado todo excepto su mapa supo lo que iba a hacer durante el resto de su paseo por la Comarca: buscar una cristalería donde encargar un marco y un cristal nuevo.

Bilbo preguntó a un vecino dónde podría encontrar una cristalería y se dirigió hacia allí sin demora. Una vez llegó, le mostró al dependiente el mapa.

"¿Cuánto cree que podría tardar en hacer un marco para este mapa?" dijo Bilbo desde el otro lado del pequeño mostrador.

"A ver..." dijo el dependiente poniéndose unas pequeñas gafas "bueno, ahora mismo no tenemos ningún cristal de este tamaño, pero me atrevo a decir que lo podría tener listo en una semana" dijo mientras comprobaba las medidas del mapa con una regla de madera.

"¿Entonces podría venir a recogerlo en una semana?" dijo Bilbo volviendo a guardar su mapa.

"Sí, mi querido hijo le tendrá preparado un precioso marco para entonces" dijo el dependiente quitándose las gafas y ofreciéndole a Bilbo una sonrisa.

"Estupendo, aquí estaré" dijo Bilbo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"¿Es que no quiere saber el precio?" empezó a gritar el dependiente desde atrás del mostrador.

"No, no me importa" dijo Bilbo sin girarse y saliendo de la tienda. 

Cierto era, desde luego, que Bilbo nunca había tenido que preocuparse por temas de dinero, aunque le costó más de medio cofre de trol recuperar todas sus pertenencias después de que Lobelia las subastara. ¡Qué mujer tan terrible!

Cuando Bilbo notó que su estómago rugía, miró al cielo sólo para darse cuenta de que ya casi era de noche ¡y ni siquiera había almorzado! desde luego, él sí que sabía distraerse bien.

"Para cuando llegue a casa me habré muerto de hambre" se dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, que por cierto no estaba para nada cerca.

"¡Bilbo!" oyó desde sus espaldas, al girarse, se topó con Hamfast, su vecino, que iba corriendo hasta él "¿Cómo tú por aquí?" dijo Hamfast una vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no gritar.

"Venía a encargar un marco para un mapa que... Bueno, ¿y qué haces tú por aquí?" dijo Bilbo intentando cambiar de tema para no recordar cómo se rompió el marco original.

"Oh, me dirigía a cenar con Campanilla y mi pequeño Sam a Delagua, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?" dijo Hamfast señalando la posada cercana.

"Con una condición," dijo Bilbo sonriéndole "yo invito"

* * *

 

Tras una gran cena y, para qué mentir, un par de copas de más, Bilbo se dirigía por fin a Bolsón Cerrado con Hamfast ayudándole.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?" preguntó Hamfast colgándose la mochila de Bilbo a la espalda para poder ayudarle mejor a caminar. Definitivamente Bilbo Bolsón estaba borracho. 

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, sí! No te preocupes estoy perfectamente, ¡déjame, puedo andar sólo!" dijo Bilbo apartándose de Hamfast sólo para darse de bruces contra el suelo. Suerte que al menos era césped.

Después de aquello, los recuerdos de Bilbo están muy borrosos, sólo sabe que ya está abriendo la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado y que tiene sueño.

Lo único que quiere hacer Bilbo ahora mismo es meterse en su cama.


	9. Lágrimas, sangre y mocos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, últimamente no he estado muy inspirada y el capítulo me ha quedado algo corto... Los próximos serán mejores, lo prometo.  
> Gracias por la paciencia y los adorables comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

Cayó la noche y Thorin seguía durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Bilbo, pero se despertó a mitad de la noche. Algo peludo lo había rozado.

"Pero qué dem-" gritó mientras se alejaba de la criatura peluda subiéndose a la almohada. Oh, y ahí estaba Bilbo durmiendo tranquilamente. Thorin volvió a echar un vistazo a la criatura que lo despertó para descubrir que no era otra cosa que los pies de Bilbo. 

Thorin se volvió para mirar a Bilbo  a la cara. Parecía un niño pequeño, su cara no había cambiado nada desde el viaje y reflejaba inocencia. Thorin se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada guardarle rencor a Bilbo, es más, él mismo tenía la culpa de todo.

Siguió observando a Bilbo comprobando si seguía respirando continuamente, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué lo hacía, y en algún momento de la noche volvió a quedarse dormido junto a Bilbo

* * *

 

 Bilbo se quedó dormido poco después de llegar a casa y no encontró ni rastro de Roble, aunque tampoco se había puesto a buscarlo. Ya no le importaba nadie. No había nadie importante en su vida, ni ahora... ni nunca.

Estaba tan cansado que simplemente entró en su habitación y se acostó. No tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido, estaba muy cansado. No volvió a levantarse hasta poco antes del amanecer y notó que estaba abrazando algo.

"¿Una almohada?" dijo Bilbo mientras se frotaba los ojos y veía lo que realmente estaba abrazando. Era Roble. "¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!" dijo Bilbo mientras destapaba la cama para comprobar que, efectivamente, el gato se había metido bajo las sábanas con él. "Se suponía que te ibas de Bolsón Cerrado..." susurró Bilbo adormilado mientras Roble lo miraba asustado.

Para la sorpresa de Roble, y el propio Bilbo, los dos estaban envueltos en un tierno abrazo. Después de todo, no lo había dejado. Roble quería quedarse con él. Alguien le quería, y aunque fuese solo un gato, para él era suficiente.

"Te dije que mi cama no era para animales" dijo Bilbo mientras se separaban y se recostaba de nuevo en la cama. Roble le imitó.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos estaban dormidos de nuevo.

La mañana no tardó en llegar, y tanto Bilbo como Roble se levantaron con un bostezo cansado y unos leves estiramientos. Bilbo se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara mientras Roble aún se estirazaba en la cama.

Bilbo se dirigió a la cocina y colocó una tetera a hervir.  "Debería buscar algo para preparar nuestro desayuno" dijo Bilbo divertido por volver a tener compañía. Acto seguido, se dirigió hasta la despensa.

Que estaba llena de arañazos y comida por el suelo.

Aquella mañana, muchos hobbits fueron despertados por los gritos de Bilbo.

* * *

 

Poco después de almorzar, Bilbo y Roble se sentaron en el sofá a descansar pues habían tenido una mañana bastante movidita. Después de todo, Bilbo no se enfadó (demasiado) con Roble, el hecho de que Roble atacase la despensa en lugar de irse a buscar otro hobbit que lo alimentase significaba que Roble consideraba Bolsón Cerrado su hogar.

Cuando Bilbo empezó a releer uno de sus libros, sintió que alguien llamó a la puerta. 

"¡Voy!" dijo Bilbo apresurándose, no sin antes colocar delicadamente su libro en la mesilla, y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con su buen amigo Rory.

"Bilbo" dijo Rory con cara triste antes de que Bilbo pudiera decir nada "venía a darte el pésame" prosiguió frotándose la nuca.

Por un momento, Bilbo pensó en Thorin, pero era imposible que Rory supiera nada de eso. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

"¿Perdón? ¿quién se ha muerto?" dijo Bilbo entrecerrando los ojos asustado.

Rory palideció "Es que... ¿es que no te has enterado de lo de...?" dijo Rory esperando que Bilbo terminara la frase.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" dijo Bilbo empezando a ponerse nervioso. Esta conversación no parecía tener un final feliz.

"Bilbo, ayer Drogo y Prímula tuvieron un accidente con su barca en el río y..." dijo Rory frotándose frenéticamente las manos "lo siento, creía que lo sabrías, yo no..."

"¿Qué?" dijo Bilbo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas "¿Pero cómo es posible? ni siquiera había suficiente agua para..." dijo Bilbo al tratar de contener un sollozo.

"Las lluvias torrenciales del otro día hicieron acumular mucha agua y... Lo siento mucho Bilbo" dijo Rory mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Bilbo.

"Oh, Rory" dijo Bilbo mientras cogía su pañuelo del bolsillo. "¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con el pobre Frodo?" dijo preocupado.

"Bueno, creo que ahora lo están discutiendo en la casa Brandi, precisamente me dirigía hacia allí-"

"Voy contigo" dijo Bilbo totalmente decidido antes de que Rory terminara la frase.

* * *

 

Thorin ni siquiera se había levantado del sofá cuando Bilbo fue a abrir la puerta, a pesar de haber dormido casi toda la tarde y noche del día anterior no estaba muy enérgico. Simplemente se quedó sentado a esperar que Bilbo volviese. Pero no volvía.

Cuando fue a buscarlo vio que la puerta ya estaba cerrada, y aparentemente estaba solo en Bolsón Cerrado. Empezó a deambular por la casa para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a Bilbo, procurando no tocar nada para no tener que volver a pasar por la situación de esa misma mañana. Acabó en el estudio de Bilbo, revisando cuidadosamente el escritorio donde encontró el libro de Bilbo abierto. Seguramente lo dejó así para dejar que la tinta se secara. No pudo evitar echarle una ojeada, después de todo aún podía leer. El fragmento se situaba en La Carroca, justo en el momento en el que Thorin le dio a Bilbo un abrazo, o más bien, _el_ abrazo ya que pocas veces le demostró a Bilbo lo agradecido que estaba por lo de aquel día... y por todo lo demás. Bilbo describió el lazo de amistad y confianza que los uniría para siempre y que nunca podría romperse. 

"Es increíble que aún piense eso de mí después de todo lo que pasó" dijo Thorin tentado a pasar la página, pero prefirió dejar el libro tal y como estaba vaya a ser que Bilbo lo notase. Thorin releyó el relato una y otra vez, intentando memorizarlo. Quería recordar que Bilbo aún lo apreciaba a pesar de todo.

Después, notó que al lado del libro estaba el mapa que le dio Gandalf en su día, perfectamente doblado y manchado con alguna que otra gota de sangre, ¿sería que Bilbo fue herido en la batalla...? Prefería no pensarlo. Si Bilbo fue herido allí, ningún curandero enano lo habría ayudado, Thorin se aseguró de difundir que Bilbo era un traidor del pueblo enano. Esperaba que al menos algún estúpido elfo lo hubiera ayudado en aquellas circunstancias.

No mucho después, Thorin oyó abrirse la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado junto con los característicos pasos de Bilbo y fue corriendo hasta el vestíbulo.

Pero Bilbo no estaba solo.

"¿Qué haces con esa criatura llena de mocos?" 


	10. Escarabajos

Tras la llegada de Frodo a Bolsón Cerrado Thorin se sintió desplazado. Desde que llegó, Bilbo tenía que dormir con él en su habitación hasta que parase de llorar y se quedase dormido. Bilbo volcó todo su tiempo y atención en Frodo; se pasaba el día leyéndole cuentos y enseñándole a escribir. 

No es que Thorin estubiera celoso. Sólo se sentía desplazado. Sólo eso.

¿Qué demonios? Se sentía totalmente invisible.

Ya habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que Frodo llegó. Por suerte, parecía que sus llantos nocturnos se iban apaciguando poco a poco con el tiempo. Incluso había sonreído alguna vez que otra a Thorin, aunque su risilla tuviera algo que ver con perderse por la casa o quedarse atrapado debajo del sillón.

La cuestión es que ya iba siendo hora de que Bilbo le prestara algo de atención a él. Y encontraría algún modo.

* * *

 

Bilbo y Frodo estaban tomándose su segundo desayuno en el comedor mientras Thorin se echaba otra de sus siestas en el sillón de la sala de estar. Bilbo no paraba de prestarle atención a Frodo desde que el muchacho se mudó a su hogar. No quería que le faltase de nada. Bilbo todavía recuerda lo mal que lo pasó tras la muerte de sus padres, y eso que era mucho mayor que Frodo. Recordaba bien que encerrarse en casa en ese tipo de momentos no era aconsejable. Tenía que distraer a Frodo de algún modo.

Comenzó a recoger los platos mientras Frodo se levantaba para ayudarlo "No te preocupes, pequeñín," dijo Bilbo haciéndole un gesto despreocupado con la mano "puedes irte a jugar con Roble a la sala de estar". Frodo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se fue sin decir nada. 

Bilbo terminó de fregar los platos y se asomó a la sala de estar. Frodo no paraba de dar pequeñas carcajadas porque había puesto un hilo en la cara de Roble y éste no podía quitárselo. Bilbo se acercó sigilosamente y puso más leña en la chimenea para que no se enfriase la habitación. Después de ésto, se dirigió a su estudio.

Ah, su estudio. Ni recordaba la última vez que pudo ponerse a continuar escribiendo su historia. Sin perder el tiempo, Bilbo preparó su pluma y se puso a escribir. Consiguió rellenar un número considerable de páginas hasta que llegó a una página en la que había algo doblado. Oh, el mapa. Claro, lo dejó ahí después de ir a la cristalería. 

La cristalería. Oooh...

Bilbo tenía que ir por el marco que había encargado para su mapa. Seguro que si no iba a recogerlo se lo vendería al mejor postor. 

Rápidamente, Bilbo se puso en pie y se dirigió a la sala.

"Frodo" dijo Bilbo desde la entrada buscando el abrigo de Frodo. 

"¿Sí, tío Bilbo?" respondió Frodo distraído mientras jugaba con Roble, quien parecía ser que había descubierto cómo coger el hilo.

"Ven, vamos a ir a un recado tú y yo" dijo Bilbo sonriéndo mientras le ofrecía su pequeño abrigo.

"Pero yo estaba jugando con el señor Roble..." dijo Frodo disgustado. Y parecía que iba a empezar a llorar. Oh, querido...

"¡No te preocupes! Roble se vendrá con nosotros, ¿a que sí, Roble?" dijo Bilbo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al gato.

Roble fue el primero en salir de Bolsón Cerrado.

* * *

 

Finalmente llegaron a la cristalería, pero Bilbo no se atrevió a dejar entrar a Roble con ellos y Frodo se negaba a entrar sin él, así que Bilbo no tuvo más remedio que entrar solo.

"Vaya, el señor Bolsón. Ya pensaba que no vendría" dijo el dependiente alegremente.

"Sí, siento mucho el retraso. Últimamente he tenido... asuntos que atender" dijo Bilbo mirándose los pies.

"Bueno, creo que me hago una idea" dijo el dependiente mirando por encima del hombro de Bilbo para ver a Frodo jugueteando con Roble en la entrada. "Bueno, tal y como le dije, aquí tiene su marco" dijo el dependiente agachándose para coger algo de debajo del mostrador.

Cuando lo puso sobre el mostrador Bilbo se sorprendió. Era mucho mejor que el anterior, el borde del marco era de madera pintada de color verde con detalles dorados en relieve. Y bueno, un cristal, por supuesto.

"Es precioso, muchísimas gracias y perdón por las molestias" dijo Bilbo acomodándose el marco debajo del brazo.

"Pues bien, sería... " dijo el hobbit ajustándose sus pequeñas gafas mientras miraba un pergamino alargado. Bilbo supuso que era la lista de precios.

"¡Tío Bilbo!" oyó Bilbo desde fuera de la tienda. 

"Mire, quédese con el cambio" dijo Bilbo colocando dos monedas de oro sobre el mostrador.

El dependiente se quitó las gafas con mirada incrédula. "¡Pe-pero esto es dem-!" 

"¡No se preocupe!" gritó Bilbo mientras se apresuraba con Frodo y Roble. Estaba muy contento con el marco nuevo y a Frodo parecía haberle sentado bien el aire fresco.

"¡Mira!" dijo Frodo muy ilusionado mostrándole las manos llenas de barro.

"Uhg... Frodo" dijo Bilbo poniendo cara de asco "¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?"

"¡Fíjate bien!" dijo Frodo acercándole más las manos.

"... Escarabajos" dijo Bilbo agudizando la vista y fingiendo sorpresa.

"Son como nosotros" dijo Frodo riéndose "viven en un agujero en el suelo"

Bilbo no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. Los dos empezaron a reír como niños llenos de barro. 

Definitivamente, salir a comprar el marco había sido una muy buena idea.

"Por cierto," dijo Bilbo mirando a sus alrededores "¿dónde está Roble?"

"Aquí" dijo Frodo señalando una roca. Detrás, estaba Roble con la cabeza metida en un agujero.

"¡Roble, sal de ahí!" gritó Bilbo asustado. Yavanna sabía lo que podría pasar si se le quedaba la cabeza ahí atascada.

Roble sacó la cabeza en cuanto oyó a Bilbo gritar su nombre. 

"Eh, cumpliste tu misión" dijo Frodo impresionado mientras acercaba la mano al hocico de Roble. Éste abrió la boca y dejó caer tres escarabajos.

"Creo que no me encuentro muy bien" dijo Bilbo sintiendo cómo la bilis empezaba a subir. "¿Podemos volver ya a casa?" dijo Bilbo mirando suplicante a Frodo.

"Nuestra misión aquí ya ha terminado" dijo Frodo acariciando a Roble. "Volvamos a casa" dijo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón.

Bilbo le cogió la mano y juntos empezaron a caminar camino a Bolsón Cerrado con Roble en cabeza.

 

 

"No es por ahí"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de relleno inesperado. Perdón, sé que podría haberlo alargado más, pero ya empiezan las clases y tengo que controlar mejor el tiempo que paso con el ordenador y bueno... el próximo será mejor.


	11. Huevos fritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo algo fuera de fecha para variar y me ha quedado algo corto, peeero el próximo capítulo está relatado desde el punto de vista de Thorin (me encancantan este tipo de capítulos) y ya empieza el principio del final.

Tras una buena cena y una sesión de juego con Roble, Bilbo acostó a Frodo y se puso a fregar los platos. Roble se sentó en el marco de la ventana; parecía esperar a que Bilbo terminase. Tras ésto, Bilbo se sentó el sofá de la sala y se puso a preparar el mapa y el marco. Roble se subió a la mesa para poder husmear y observar cada movimiento que Bilbo hacía. Bilbo se pasó, lo que parecieron ser, horas mirando cada pequeño del mapa: las esquinas ligeramente dobladas, cómo los trazos se ensanchaban y encogían para dar volumen a las montañas y los bosques por los que un día anduvo. Y las pequeñas gotas de sangre que cubrían la zona baja del papel. Bilbo se dio cuenta de cómo Roble lo observaba atentamente y no pudo evitar soltar una risita y acariciarle la cabeza, pero de repente algo llamó la atención de Roble.

"¿Tío Bilbo...?" 

"¿Otra pesadilla?" dijo Bilbo tiernamente señalándole a Frodo el asiento de su lado.

"Hm..." asintió Frodo.

"¿Qué te parece un pequeño concurso de geografía?" dijo Bilbo tapando a Frodo con una manta.

"¿Geografía?" preguntó Frodo frotándose los ojos.

"Yo te digo un lugar y tú me lo señalas en el mapa" dijo Bilbo.

"Pero no puedo jugar yo solo" dijo Frodo cruzándose de brazos.

"Puedes jugar contra... Roble. Y no creo que sea un oponente muy duro" dijo Bilbo haciendo reír a Frodo. "Y bien, ¿puedes decirme dónde está... Ciudad del Lago?

Antes de que Frodo pudiera intentar señalar algún lugar del mapa, Roble había colocado su pata sobre el susodicho lugar.

"... Correcto" dijo Bilbo impresionado.

"¡Eso no es justo!" gritó Frodo poniendo mofletes.

"Aw, vamos, sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte" dijo Bilbo despeinándolo. "¿Dónde está La Desolación de Smaug?"

Roble volvió a adelantarse. Ésto no era mera casualidad y Bilbo empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿El bosque negro?"

Roble volvió a acertar.

"¿La montaña solitaria?"

Otra vez igual.

"¿Dónde está el rey bajo la montaña?" dijo Bilbo observando atentamente al gato, pero Roble, tras dudar unos segundos retrocedió sin señalar nada en el mapa.

Bilbo tenía el ceño fruncido con preocupación y Frodo se estaba quedando dormido sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" dijo Bilbo cogiendo a Frodo en brazos y llevándoselo a su habitación. Tras acostarlo, Bilbo se dio cuenta de que Roble lo seguía, pero se encerró solo en su estudio antes de que pudiera entrar. 

Bilbo se pasó la noche buscando información sobre animales inteligentes o mágicos, si no encontraba algo que diera explicación a los sucedido con el mapa no dormiría tranquilo.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, tras una larga noche de lectura, Bilbo se puso a preparar el primer desayuno. Frodo jugueteaba con Roble mientras él estaba poniendo la mesa en la cocina.

"A---gh comer" dijo Bilbo con un bostezo mientras se sentaba. Frodo apareció con Roble metido dentro de la camisa, sobresaliendo la cabeza y una pata del cuello. 

"Él también quiere huevos fritos" dijo Frodo cuando vio la cara que puso su tío.

"Él ya tiene su comida ahí" dijo señalando su cuenco en el suelo. "Ahora siéntate y come" dijo sujetándose la cabeza con una mano mientras cogía el tenedor con la otra. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

"Frodo..." dijo Bilbo rascándose la frente. "Anoche... ¿tuviste algún sueño... raro?" preguntó Bilbo pensativo.

"Tuve otra pesadilla" dijo Frodo simplemente. No le gustaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

"Me refiero... después de eso" 

"No, después de perder contra el señor Roble en el juego del mapa no volví a soñar nada más" 

"Entonces no fue un sueño" murmuró Bilbo despeinándose.

De repente Roble se puso a mirar por la ventana de la cocina.

"¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó Frodo al gato. "¡Gandalf!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Bilbo incrédulo cuando oyó la puerta. Cuando fue a abrirla no se encontró a otro que Gandalf.

"Bilbo" dijo Gandalf quitándose el sombrero y cambiando su sonrisa a una cara triste. "He oído lo de Drogo y Prímula, lo siento mucho".

"Gracias. ¿Has venido a la Comarca para ver a Frodo?" dijo Bilbo incrédulo.

"Bueno... podría decirse que también traigo noticias, ¿puedo pasar?" 

"Claro" dijo Bilbo apartándose.

"¡Gandalf!" gritó Frodo que lo estaba esperando abalanzándose sobre él. "¡¿Has traído fuegos artificiales?!" 

"Me temo que esta vez no, pequeño" dijo Gandalf acariciándole la cabeza. "Y tú..." murmuró Gandalf mirando a Roble.

"¿Ocurre algo, Gandalf?" dijo Bilbo mirando a Roble y a Gandalf.

"Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar".

 


	12. Un castillo de sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soy una vaga y lo siento. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo más rápido, lo prometo.

Thorin no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba con el pequeño hobbit. Cuando maullaba, el pequeño parecía prestarle atención. Más atención de la que un gato merece.

¿Es que podía entenderle?

"Suelta esos bloques de juguete" dijo Thorin intentando probar su teoría.

Frodo no le hizo ni caso. Como sospechaba, al chico simplemente le gustaban los gatos.

"Señor Roble, métase dentro del castillo de bloques" dijo Frodo entusiasmado enseñándole a Thorin la entrada. Thorin se limitó a hacer lo que le decía Frodo. No quería que éste avisara a Bilbo de sus tonterías de juegos, bien sabía que Bilbo había estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente. 

"Aunque no es una montaña, al señor Roble le gusta, ¿a que sí?" dijo Frodo desplazando algunos bloques de la parte de arriba para encontrarse con Thorin.

"¿Y por qué iba a querer yo una montaña?" suspiró Thorin recostándose dentro del castillo.

"Porque los enanos viven en montañas" dijo Frodo con una voz estúpida. ¿Es que el niño hobbit se estaba burlando de él?

Un momento

"¿Acabas de responderme, niño?" dijo Thorin sorprendido mientras Frodo volvía a tapar el techo del castillo.

"Frodo, es hora de dormir" gritó Bilbo desde el pasillo.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Thorin desde el castillo, pero Frodo lo ignoró y siguió a su tío.

Thorin estaba, cuanto menos, asustado. El pequeño le había estado comprendiendo desde el principio. Mahal sabe cuántas estupideces habrá dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"Por eso me llamaba señor..." se dijo a sí mismo sintiéndose estúpido.

Un niño se había estado riendo de él todo el tiempo.

 Aturdido, Thorin esperó a que Bilbo terminase de acostar al pequeño y le siguió a la cocina.

Bilbo se puso a  fregar los platos distraído mientras Thorin lo observaba desde el marco de la ventana. Ahora notaba cómo las bolsas de sus ojos eran más pronunciadas y su ceño se había vuelto más pronunciado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que los años también pasan para su saqueador. 

Bilbo empezó a secarse las manos, ofreciéndole a Thorin una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse de la cocina. Thorin lo siguió hasta la sala.

"Si tan solo tú pudieras comprenderme..." suspiró Thorin mientras Bilbo le acariciaba la cabeza.

"¿Tío Bilbo...?" dijo Frodo apareciendo de detrás del sofá

"¿Otra pesadilla?" dijo Bilbo tiernamente señalándole a Frodo el asiento de su lado.

"Hm..." asintió Frodo.

"¿Qué te parece un pequeño concurso de geografía?" dijo Bilbo tapando a Frodo con una manta.

"¿Geografía?" preguntó Frodo frotándose los ojos.

"Yo te digo un lugar y tú me lo señalas en el mapa"

"Pero no puedo jugar yo solo" dijo el niño refunfuñándose.

"Tsk" se bufó Thorin girando la cara.

"Puedes jugar contra... Roble. Y no creo que sea un oponente muy duro" dijo Bilbo mirando a Thorincon una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Frodo soltaba una risita.

Thorin se había quedado estupefacto. ¿Iba Bilbo a tratarlo como una persona por una vez?

"Y bien, ¿puedes decirme dónde está... Ciudad del Lago?" preguntó Bilbo mirando a Frodo tentativamente. 

Thorin estaba tan entusiasmado por tener por fin la atención de Bilbo que hizo sobresaltar a ambos hobbits por la velocidad de sus zarpas sobre el mapa.

"... Correcto" dijo Bilbo impresionado.

"¡Eso no es justo!" gritó Frodo poniendo mofletes.

Thorin sonrió para sus adentros.

"Aw, vamos, sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte" dijo Bilbo despeinándolo. "¿Dónde está La Desolación de Smaug?"

"Aquí" señaló Thorin entusiasmado sin dejar de mirar a Bilbo. Estaba tan contento de tener la atención del hobbit tras tantos días de mimos con Frodo que no podía dejar que el pequeño volviese a alejarlo de él. No ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad.

"¿El bosque negro?" preguntó Bilbo con una extraña expresión en su rostro mirándole directamente a la cara.

Thorin lo señaló sin pestañear.

"¿La montaña solitaria?"

Otra vez igual.

"¿Dónde está el rey bajo la montaña?" dijo Bilbo sin dejar de mirarle. Pilló a Thorin completamente por sorpresa, ¿por qué le preguntaría Bilbo algo así? A no ser que...

¿Bilbo le había descubierto? 

El juego había llegado demasiado lejos. Thorin retrocedió, manteniendo la mirada de Bilbo.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" dijo Bilbo cogiendo a Frodo en brazos y desapareciendo de la sala.

Thorin se quedó en el sofá, pensando si lo que había hecho había sido sabio o había fastidiado todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora.

Bilbo no volvió con él a la habitación esa noche.

* * *

 

Tras una noche de pequeñas cabezadas y pensamientos oscuros, Thorin se dirigió a la sala con el pequeño Frodo. Quizás hablar con él podría despejar su mente.

"¿Tú crees que Bilbo sabe quién soy en realidad o sólo cree que soy un gato muy listo?" dijo Thorin pensativo mientras Frodo hacía una torre de bloques.

¿Hm?" preguntó Frodo sin mirarle "¿qué?"

No parecía querer prestarle mucha atención.

Thorin suspiró. Estaba hablando con un niño después de todo.

"¿Crees que tu tío Bilbo está enfadado conmigo?" dijo Thorin simplemente.

"¿Por no dejarme ganar anoche? No creo. Una vez rompí una de sus tazas favoritas cuando mamá y yo vinimos a visitarle y ni siquiera me riñó" dijo el pequeño colocando el último bloque en un torre.

"Si tú lo dices..." dijo Thorin alejándose para observar a Bilbo. Estaba despeinado y ojeroso, cocinando distraidamente. Olía a huevos fritos y bacon.

"Echo de menos la comida de tu tío" suspiró Thorin recostándose de nuevo al lado de Frodo.

"A mí no me gustan mucho los huevos fritos" dijo Frodo poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

"No sabes apreciar la buena cocina, chico" dijo Thorin lamiéndose la pata.

"¡Podemos engañar al tío Bilbo!" exclamó Frodo. De repente empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. "Ven, te esconderé bien"

"No sé si es una buena idea..."

[...]

* * *

Thorin captó el olor de alguien familiar. Alguien estaba por llegar.

"... Gandalf" susurró Thorin mientras Frodo empezó a gritar frenéticamente de alegría.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bilbo sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando cuando oyó la puerta.

Efectivamente, Gandalf había llegado a Bolsón Cerrado.

"Bilbo" dijo Gandalf quitándose el sombrero y cambiando su sonrisa a una cara triste. "He oído lo de Drogo y Prímula, lo siento mucho".

"Gracias. ¿Has venido a la Comarca para ver a Frodo?" dijo Bilbo incrédulo.

Thorin no sabía como reaccionar a la inesperada visita. Se quedó observando el panorama desde el arco de la cocina.

"Bueno... podría decirse que también traigo noticias, ¿puedo pasar?" dijo Gandalf brindándole una mirada a Thorin.

"Claro" dijo Bilbo apartándose.

"¡Gandalf!" gritó Frodo que lo estaba esperando abalanzándose sobre él. "¡¿Has traído fuegos artificiales?!" 

"Me temo que esta vez no, pequeño" dijo Gandalf acariciándole la cabeza. "Y tú..." murmuró Gandalf mirando a Thorin.

"¿Sabes algo?" dijo Thorin acercándose. No esperaba que Gandalf volviera tan pronto con noticias de su... transformación.

"¿Ocurre algo, Gandalf?" dijo Bilbo notando el intercambio de miradas entre el gato y el mago.

"Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar" dijo Gandalf, esta vez mirando a Bilbo.

"NO" dijo Thorin escalando hasta el hombro de Frodo para mirar a Gandalf desde mayor altura. "Él no tiene que saber nada".

"Siento discrepar" dijo el mago girándose hacia el hobbit.

"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Bilbo observando como el gato baja de la cabeza de Frodo y se interpone entre él y Gandalf.

"No te atrevas mago" amenazó Thorin.

"Traigo importantes noticias de Erebor" dijo Gandalf frunciéndole el ceño a Thorin.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?" dijo Bilbo preocupado.

"El rey no está muerto. Su cuerpo desapareció sin dejar rastro de la noche a la mañana debido a una poderosa magia. Todo esto ocurrió debido a la piedra del arca, cuando el rey dejó de desearla, la piedra le ofreció algo que él ansiaba más que nada"

"¿La cual era...?" preguntó Bilbo con lágrimas contenidas.

"Una segunda vida. Bueno, una segunda oportunidad más bien"

"Gandalf, ¡¿dónde está Thorin ahora mismo?!" dijo Bilbo a punto de perder los nervios.

Un estruendo procedente de la cocina llamó la atención de ambos hobbits y el mago.

"Acaba de escapar por la ventana de tu cocina".

 


	13. Otra carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo. Siento. Mucho. No hay excusa válida para tanta tardanza.

Bilbo estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Thorin se había estado riendo de él todo el tiempo. Él creía que todo lo que Thorin le dijo en las puertas de Erebor fue a causa de su locura, estaba casi seguro de ello, pero se equivocó. Thorin quería hacerlo sufrir incluso en su exilio.

"¿Bilbo?" dijo Gandalf preocupado mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del hobbit. "Tranquilízate. Respira"

"¿Tío Bilbo? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Frodo preocupado mientras daba pequeños tirones de los pantalones de su tío.

"Fro-do, por... por favor, ve a casa de Hamfast a jugar con Sam. Te... recogeré luego" dijo Bilbo intentando respirar más despacio mientras Gandalf lo guiaba a su sillón.

Frodo intercambió una mirada de aprovacion con Gandalf y dejó Bolsón Cerrado. Gandalf se quitó su sombrero y se acomodó en el sofá junto al sillón de Bilbo.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo para calmar los nervios?" se ofreció Gandalf.

"Oh, Gandalf, ¿cómo has podido no decirme esto? Esto es..." dijo Bilbo antes de empezar a sollozar descontrolada mente en sus manos.

"Quería ver si eras capaz de darte cuenta por ti mismo y ya ve-"

"Siempre te ha resultado divertido verme sufrir por tus estúpidas apuestas mentales, ¿verdad?" gritó Bilbo mientras se levantaba del sillón y lo señalaba de manera acusadora "¿Es que no te importan las consecuencias de tus actos sobre las personas? ¿no crees que ya me has hecho suficiente a mí?"

Gandalf ni siquiera parecía afectado por las acusaciones de Bilbo. Se levantó y miró al techo mientras empezó a hablar.

"Mi querido Bilbo, sé que es la ira la que habla por ti. Ahora, creo que hay alguien en el tejado de Bolsñon Cerrado que debería pasar adentro"

Bilbo suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

* * *

"¡TÚ, ESTUPIDO GATO GORDO, BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"

"Bilbo, creo que estás alarmando a tus vecinos..." dijo Gandalf mirando a alguno de los transeúntes curiosos.

"¡¿Crees que me importa?! ¡Tengo al mismísimo ´Thorin´, rey bajo la montaña escondido tras la chimenea de mi tejado. Y AHORA BAJA AQUÍ" volvió a gritar cuando vio que Thorin asomó la cabeza antes de volver a esconderse.

"Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, ya bajará" dijo Gandalf divertido señalando la entrada de Bolsón Cerrado.

Bilbo suspiró rabioso restregándose las mejillas con ambas manos y se dirigió a la cocina. Este tipo de situaciones le provocaban hambre.

Después de calmarse con algunos bollos de canela se dispuso a preparar una generosa cena y no puedo evitar preguntarse si Thorin tendría hambre. Ese estúpido enano le había estado engañando todo el tiempo sin piedad, aún no daba crédito a la situación que estaba viviendo.

"¡La cena ya está!" gritó Bilbo ya sentado presidiendo la mesa como anfitrión donde un día Thorin se sentó.

Gandalf entró con varias flechas de juguete enredadas en su barba y Frodo tirando de su manga mientras él lo arrastraba hasta el comedor con diversión.

"Querido Bilbo, ¿has preparado todo esto para nosotros?" preguntó Gandalf sorprendido por la mesa ya preparada para la cena. Desde luego Bilbo tiró la casa por la ventana aquella noche; había pollo asado al estilo de la abuela Tuk, pescados de todas clases a la plancha con un agradable olor a romero fresco, crema de calabaza, bistec de cordero, embutidos, una enorme fuente de puré de patatas con pimienta y verduras de su propio huerto harinadas.

Bilbo no se dignó a responderle, simplemente esperó a que se sentasen y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Gandalf y Frodo compartieron un par de miradas asustadas y lo siguieron en silencio. Bilbo acabó el primero y se levantó para recoger la mesa, sabiendo que Gandalf aún no había acabado. Su sobrino lo siguió hasta la cocina y lo ayudó a secar los platos de la pila. Bilbo observó ahora que estaba más calmado cómo su sobrino se restregaba los ojos entre plato y plato que secaba hasta que rompió en un gran bostezo.

"Creo que va siendo hora de que te acuestes" dijo secándose las manos antes de coger a su sobrino en brazos.

"Pero Gandalf prometió que me contaría un cuento antes de acostarme" dijo poniendo morros.

Bilbo lanzó una mirada furtiva al salón donde Gandalf estaba apagando una pipa y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

"No te preocupes, no te preocupes, tengo muchas historias para contarte antes de que te quedes dormido" dijo Gandalf tendiéndole los brazos a Frodo que saltó como un poseso hacia Gandalf. 

Mientras Gandalf lo llevaba a su habitación, Bilbo terminó de recoger los platos y se preparó un té de camomila para calmar los nervios. Mientras esperaba a que la tetera hirviese sintió la tentación de asomarse a ver si Thorin seguía en el tejado, pero el sonido del agua hirviendo lo despertó de sus sueños y se dirigió a su sillón con el té en mano. Se quedó mirando las brasas de la chimenea y perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que Gandalf le llamó la atención.

"¿Qué?" dijo Bilbo sobresaltado.

"Es tarde, deberías acostarte ya" dijo Gandalf con cierta despreocupación, parecía hasta divertirle la situación por la que estaba pasando para los ojos de Bilbo.

"No tengo sueño. ¿Se ha dormido Frodo?"

"Ha caído como un tronco, no te preocupes... Bueno, yo me voy a ir acostando ya, ¿la habitación de siempre?" 

"Ya conoces el camino" respondió Bilbo centrado de nuevo en las brasas.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero el fuego se fue apagando y el té fue bajando, pero no podía moverse del sillón, parecía desesperado por sacar hasta el último rastro de calor de la taza cuando de repente escuchó un maullido en el jardín trasero. 

Estupendo.

* * *

 

Con el fuego de nuevo alimentándose de la leña, Bilbo se sentó enfrente de su invitado de honor. Le miraba con una mirada fría y vacía mientras que Thorin no se atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Bilbo aburrido.

Thorin hizo un intento de mirarle a la cara pero acabó estampando la cara en el suelo y maullando miserablemente.

Bilbo se levantó furioso pero impasible de su sillón y se dispuso a irse a dormir a su habitación. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día, pero Thorin le siguió torpemente y enganchó una de sus garras a su bata con lo que Bilbo se paró al instante y lo miró por encima del hombro. Esta vez su mirada era triste y cansada. Nunca hasta ahora Thorin se había dado cuenta de cómo los años habían afectado al hobbit. Ahora podía ver cada año, cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo que alguna vez Bilbo había experimentado reflejado en su cara.

Se sentaron los dos en el sofá, Bilbo mirando la chimenea y Thorin a su lado, colocando una pata suplicante sobre su regazo.

Estuvieron así hasta altas horas de la noche, sin hablar, sin mirarse, simplemente haciéndose compañía el uno al otro. Poco a poco Bilbo se fue acostando en el sofá, abrazando tiernamente a Thorin que ronroneaba acariciando su cara con el cuello de Bilbo. Finalmente, Thorin se quedó dormido y Bilbo comenzó a hablarle, sabiendo que no podía oírle.

¿Cómo está tu familia?

¿Sigue la compañía viviendo en Erebor?

¿Quién está ahora ejerciendo su cargo al trono?

 

Te he echado de menos.

 

 

 

Te perdono. 

 

Bilbo no supo lo que significaba realmente lo que le había dicho a Thorin hasta que éste empezó a convertirse en una masa que crecía y crecía. Bilbo, asustado, lo empujó fuera del sofá y para cuando se asomó a ver lo que había en el suelo, se encontró con Thorin incorporándose torpemente.

"Bilbo"

"Thorin" dijo Bilbo fascinado. No daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿tan simple era la cura para su mal? ¿el perdón de Bilbo?

"¡Bilbo!" exclamó Thorin con cara de pura felicidad acercándose a Bilbo para darle un sincero abrazo.

Bilbo volvió a sentirse como en aquel atardecer en la Carroca.

 "Yo... tengo tanto que decir, tanto por lo que disculparme" dijo Thorin rompiendo el abrazo para mirarle a los ojos.

"Por favor no" interrumpió Bilbo alejándolo colocando una mano en su pecho. "Por favor, sólo vete ya"

"Pero si acabo de recuperar mi cuerpo, al menos déjame explicarm-"

"No. Por favor, simplemente márchate" dijo Bilbo con una cara impasible. Thorin no sabía que Bilbo lo había perdonado y tal vez fuera mejor así. Ver a Thorin libre de la fiebre del oro y pensar que toda su familia y su reino lo están esperando le hace sentirse enfermo consigo mismo. 

Era mejor así.

Thorin se levantó y miró a Bilbo a los ojos. 

"Como desees" dijo con una mueca triste. 

"Gandalf te acompañará a casa. Me debe una después de todo" dijo Bilbo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Gandalf. Él y Thorin se sentaron en el salón a hablar de temas políticos de Erebor; Thorin estaba muy preocupado por su tierra y por su familia. Mientras tanto Bilbo preparó comida para su largo viaje.

Bilbo pagó por los ponis y demás necesidades para el viaje de Thorin y Gandalf y les vio partir con el primer rayo de sol.

Gandalf se despidió con una sonrisa, parecía contento con el final.

Thorin no se despidió. Bilbo había metido el mapa de Thorin enmarcado en una de las alforjas del pony de Thorin. Esperaba con todas sus ganas que no lo descubriese hasta estar más alla de El Agua. Para Bilbo aquella mañana fría fue uno de los golpes más duros que sufrió jamás desde lo sucedido en Erebor.

Él simplemente quería que acabase este mal sueño.

* * *

 

"Buenos días Roäc" dijo Frodo tomándose un apresurado desayuno de pie al cuervo que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina.

"Buenos días Maestro Frodo, ¿no estará por casualidad su tío Bilbo en casa?" preguntó educadamente el cuervo ya familiarizado con el lugar.

"Sabes que sí, está en su estudio escribiendo" señaló Frodo con el pulgar metiéndose un croissant en la boca a lo que el cuervo respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y entró volando por la ventana hasta el estudio.

"Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién hay aquí" dijo Bilbo impasible mojando su pluma en el tintero mientras Roäc se posaba en el escritorio.

"Le traigo una carta del rey Thorin II, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thr-" 

"Aparta, me tapas la luz" dijo Bilbo mientras lo espantaba del escritorio como si se tratase de un trozo de papel viejo.

"Maestro Bilbo, disculpe mi osadía, pero llevo un largo trayecto tras de mí para que usted me trate como si fuera un simple pajarillo al que espantar porque le molesta su canto" dijo el cuervo indignado con  la cabeza muy alta.

"Oh, perdóname amigo mío, ya sabes cómo estoy con la edad... ni me había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento, ¿qué decías que me traías?" dijo Bilbo con un tono burlón al final de la frase.

Roäc suspiró "Otra carta del rey" 

"Qué novedad" dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

"¿Responderá usted algún día a alguna de sus cartas? Llevo años trayendo cartas de un sólo destinatario, siempre sin respuesta. Sepa usted que en su día fui un importante cuervo mensajero de operaciones de máximo rango y por supue-"

"La luz" repitió Bilbo espantándolo de nuevo.

"Quiere usted algo más de mí, Maestro Bolsón dijo Roäc cansado de que lo ignoren.

"Yyy ya, fin del capítulo, y ahora a ver qué me traes" dijo Bilbo desenvolviendo la carta mensual de Thorin.

"¿Roäc, quieres maiz?" gritó Frodo desde el fondo del pasillo a lo que Roäc miró suplicante a Bilbo.

"Sí, gracias por todo, puedes irte" dijo Bilbo divertido mientras seguía leyendo la carta. 

No decía nada nuevo que no dijeran las otras; informaba del estado del reino, de la familia y de la compañía. El reino de Erebor estaba renaciendo como el gran reino enano que una vez fue. Como siempre pedía perdón por lo ocurrido en Erebor cuando estaba cegado por la fiebre del oro. Bilbo jamás olvidará el susto que se llevó cuando unos cuervos le trajeron la barba trenzada de Thorin como muestra de disculpa, aquél fue un año muy raro.

"Adiós maestro Bilbo" gritó Roäc desde la cocina.

"Buen viaje" respondió Bilbo parando su lectura. "Por cierto, Frodo, ¿colgaste el cartel que te dije?" 

"¿Hm? Ah, sí. Creo que voy a ir a sorprender a Gandalf antes de que venga" dijo pensativo mientras cogía una manzana y un libro.

"¿Sorprender a un mago? Buena suerte muchacho" dijo Bilbo risueño. Hoy era un día para estar contento, después de todo era su centésimo décimo primer cumpleaños.

Bilbo salió con su sobrino a la puerta con una pipa para terminar de leer su carta.

"Vaya, vaya" dijo Bilbo mirando las últimas lineas de la carta. 

* * *

 

"¿O sea que es cierto? ¿El tío Bilbo se ha marchado?" dijo Frodo entrando en Bolsón Cerrado.

"Hmm..." dijo Gandalf pensativo al lado de la chimenea. "Dijo que tenía que evitar que un imbécil abdicase de su trono"

"El tío Bilbo y sus aventuras... " dijo Frodo mirando feliz a Gandalf.

"Aventuras..." dijo Gandalf con una risa entrecortada.

Casi se ahoga con el humo de la pipa. 

* * *

 

 


End file.
